minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel's Blessing
"The angel grants a great blessing onto the purest ore without altering their state." Overview The Angel's Blessing is an Enchanted-tier upgrader that was introduced in the Gargantuan Update, and was one of the two first Enchanted items introduced, along with the Gargantium Mine. The base multiplier is x150, but will lower based on the number of machine tags the ore has. It is advised that you use this upgrader after a resetting device to ensure you get the x150 upgrade. It also has a 0 upgrade counter, meaning it can be used effectively on cell furnaces such as Blind Justice. Because of the Hydra Blaster nerf and reduced requirements, along with the significant buff to this item, it is worth getting this upgrader. Additionally, this has gained the ability to make ores sparkle, which allows faster charging of the Northern Lights and Aurora Borealis. Trivia * This item has seen several buffs over time, going from x20, x30 and now x150. * This item was initially called "Angelic Grace", which would make the name to be applied on two items. However, a ROBLOX user by the name of "Stampyfan2014" pointed out this mistake, prompting Berezaa to change it. * The decal name for the item is "angelicgraceagainbecausethemodsfeltlikedeletingthe", as an earlier upload of the decal went unapproved. * This item has the highest base multiplier of any portable upgrader, at x150. * The upgrader beam can reach across the entire conveyor of a Saturated Catalyst, giving the Angel's Blessing the second-longest upgrader beam in the game, outshined by the Ion Field. * The badge "Enchanted" uses the icon of this item. * This item previously required a Statue of Knowledge and 7 Blind Justices before being replaced by the Swift Justice and Sword God Shrine requirements. ** This was due to the fact that only one Statue of Knowledge is possible to get on one save file. * The crystals next to the angel act like floodlights, turning purple and emitting large amounts of light at night. * Berezaa received criticism due to this item only coming with one angel, although the submission for this item was meant to be added with a pair of angels, hence the "Cooperation." * This item has an effect similar to that of the Spectral Upgrader. * Berezaa has recommended that you should only get the item if you have 2 or more Hydra Blasters. * Despite a large amount of negative attention surrounding the effects of the item, Berezaa has stated that he has no plans to increase the multiplier or rework the item. * This is the only enchanted item (besides the Pizza Furnace and the Void Drive) to be crafted without reborn fusions, meaning you don't need to sacrifice just to craft this item. * In the 2019 Halloween update, this item was buffed to offer an x150 upgrade maximum instead of x30, as well as giving all ores sparkles. This upgrader now has the potential to give a higher multiplier than the True Overlord Device's x100 upgrade and will make charging the Northern Lights and Aurora Borealis much easier. * This item can be used to change the state of the Crystal Altar as it always adds sparkles to ores. Category:Upgrader Category:Portable Upgrader Category:Enchanted Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Summer Update 2018 Category:Lighting Category:0 Upgrade Counter